Amaterasu (Shardsverse)
|-|Murasaki= |-|Shiranui= |-|Amaterasu= Amaterasu is the current head of the Shinto Pantheon and the eldest daughter of the twin gods, Izanagi and Izanami. She is the younger sister of Hi-No-Kagutsuchi and the older sister of Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. She is the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and the Universe and is said to be the most powerful deity in the entirety of the Shinto Pantheon, having attained the power of the Kotoamatsukami after the death of Amenominakanushi at the hands of the Rune Dragon, Anima, during her rampage. Appearance Amaterasu is a woman who is described to have a radiant beauty that attracts men to her like moths to a flame. She has snow-white hair reaching down to her back that splits into nine tails. On top of her head is a pair of fluffy wolf ears. Her eyes are red with a white pupil. Amaterasu wears a white and red miko outfit. In her wolf form, she appears as a massive white direwolf with red tribal markings and golden eyes. In her avatar, she appears as a girl in her late teens with white hair and violet eyes wearing a Japanese School Girl uniform. Personality Amaterasu is a kind and benevolent goddess. She watches over her pantheon and rules it with a strict but fair hand. Unlike most of the other chief deities, Amaterasu does not indulge herself in the hedonism and arrogance that comes with immortality. She prefers to walk among the humans, attending school and university like a mortal girl. Amaterasu is also a sucker for drama, preferring to watch K-Drama in her office rather than do business related to the ruling of the Shinto, leaving her siblings to be rather pissed with her. Amaterasu despises perverts. She hates them down to the very core of her being, often making her more feared among the male gods than even Artemis. Apollo suffers from PTSD after he was caught by Amaterasu to be peeping on her while she bathed in the hot springs of Takamagahara. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: '''Japan '''Weight: Rude of you to ask Height: 5'8 Likes: Ohagi, sunsets Dislikes: Zeus and Most of the Greek pantheon Eye Color: Violet (Avatar), Gold (Wolf and True) Hair Color: White Hobbies: Watching the sunset, reading manga and watching anime, drawing H-Manga Martial Status: Single? Status: Alive Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: Varies from 7-C to 3-B| 2-A Name: Amaterasu Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Supreme Goddess, Chief Deity, Shinto Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Shapeshifting, Flight, Large Size (Type 6), Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 3), Sun Manipulation (As the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu can control and manipulate aspects of the sun.), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Amaterasu can generate black flames that burn with the same heat as the sun itself.), Space-Time Manipulation (As the Goddess of the Unvierse, Amaterasu has proven to have control over the fabric of spacetime on Materia but in Yomi and Takamagahara.), Day Manipulation (Amaterasu, much like Ra, can dictate how long an entire day is.), Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Avatar Creation (Existed as various figures such as Shiranui and Murasaki), Portal Creation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate the laws of both Takamagahara and Yomi according to her will), Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Swordswoman, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Town Level to Multi-Galaxy Level (Her avatars vary in strength)|'Multiverse Level+' (Amaterasu is a Chief Deity, whose strength is comparable to that of other Chief Deities such as Zeus and Ra. After the death of Amenominakanushi, Amaterasu ascended to the level of the Kotoamatsukami, making her Ra's equal as well as the equal of the other Progenitor deities, with Ra being able to create a infinitely layered 4-D construct known as the Duat which mirrors and exists alongside Etheria and Materia.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Ra) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies from Town Class to Multi-Galactic| Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Varies from Hundreds of Thousands of Kilometers to Interstellar|Multiversal Standard Equipment: Yata no Kagami, Yasaka no Magatama, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi Intelligence: Amaterasu is a extremely knowledgeable and intelligent. She is one of the only deities in existence who can keep up a conversation with Athena when she goes into full blown genius mode. Weaknesses: God-Slaying Weapons Feats: *Fought Apophis in Ra's place during World War II and their battle destroyed an entire Reality Clutser. Key: Murasaki| Shiranui| Amaterasu Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Shinto Gods Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Day Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artists Category:Students Category:Animal